MacKenzie
MacKenzie is labeled as 'The Cheery Girl '''in Total Drama Revolution. She was on the ''Epic Platypi team. She is also competing in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. Biography MacKenzie was born in a small town. She lives with her mother, father, and older brother. MacKenzie was always a fairly happy person, but she did not begin to be ridiculously happy until when she was in eighth grade. MacKenzie really liked this boy named Mitch. Mitch was in the honor roll, he was the best player in the basketball team, and he was very handsome. MacKenzie decided that she wanted to be his girlfriend, but she wanted to take things slow. At a winter dance, MacKenzie slow-danced with her dream guy. She talked to him in the hallways, worked with him on class projects, and sometimes went over to his house to play basketball with him. She then decided that it was a perfect time to ask him out. So, she did, and he said that he was not looking for a girlfriend right now, but he still wanted to be her "best friend." She was completely fine with this, so she acted just like she acted before with him, but a little more flirty. After a while, she then realized that Mitch was acting a little more hesitant towards her, but she didn't care. One of Mitch's friends, who was also her next door neighbor, told MacKenzie that Mitch never liked her, and it was all a joke that one of his friends dared him to do. MacKenzie was heartbroken, and never spoke to Mitch again. She decided to become very cheerful and happy to get her mind off of Mitch, and is still that way now. Everyone at her school, except obviously Mitch, thinks MacKenzie is a pleasure to be around. MacKenzie decided to join Total Drama because it sounded like a challenge. Audition Tape MacKenzie is in a hallway at school with a friend. "Hi, I'm MacKenzie, and I'd like to join your show!" she says. "Yeah, just because of Mitch, right?" says her friend. MacKenzie glares at her friend. "Uh, I don't know what she's talking about... Pick me!" The tape then ends. Trivia *MacKenzie's name was temporarily going to be changed when one of Shane's characters with a similar name was revealed. *MacKenzie's real name is Mackenzie, but it was taken, so I had to use a capital K. *MacKenzie's original name was Mackenzi. *MacKenzie was in the original version where she was a short, physically cute character. She went out with Toad, and got around 11th place. *MacKenzie's theme song is "Always Look On The Bright Side of Life," from Monty Python's Life of Brian. It pretty much describes her outlook on life. *I had brought MacKenzie back to give her more of a personality other than being nice, and so she could be redeemed somewhat, but realized that she really wasn't a type of character who I was good at writing for. I also didn't want to keep her in and just make her completely invisible, because she was the only member of the "boring" three who I didn't have any plots for. Gallery Mackenzie.PNG|MacKenzie's appearance in Total Drama Revolution. TheDramaSisters.PNG|MacKenzie in the Drama Sisters playing the keyboard. thumb|300px|right|MacKenzie's theme song. Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Epic Platypi